


Spirit In The Sky

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: A small collection of drabbles with various pairs all written for the darcyverse darcyland drabble race to the prompt Spirit In The Sky (song by Norman Greenbaum)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis & Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Steve/Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Darcy/Steve.

Darcy didn’t quite know what to do with herself. Everything was quiet and it was weird. Music was usually her answer and there wasn’t anyone else in the lab to complain if she turned the volume up. It was possible she got a little carried away though climbing up on the desk and doing something like the swim for a moment when the door opened. 

She jumped and Steve Rogers looked wide eyed and completely stunned.

“Oh, Hey! I didn’t think anyone would be stopping in since Jane and Erik are out.” 

“Um, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Darcy laughed and moved to hop off the desk and found Steve’s hands out to help. She put her hands on his shoulders and he placed her on the floor like she lifted a book. 

“I just was looking for some old reports Erik had.” Steve pulled his hands back as if he hadn’t just boldly offered his aid to her. 

Darcy smiled. “Help a girl out like that, I’ll get you anything you want.” 

Steve flushed and smiled.


	2. Darcy & Jane & Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy & Jane & Erik.

“So sorry little buddy. You’ve gone off to the spirit in the sky.” 

“Darcy, it’s a goldfish.” Jane kind of narrowed her eyes while Darcy closed the tiny cardboard box.

“And he was my buddy. And he deserves respect.” She’d gotten Jane and Erik to gather for the funeral. It was hard to have much of a pet on the road, but she’d gotten the fish at some carnival months and months ago. She’d hoped it would have made it further. She’d really done her best to keep it happy and healthy.

“He was a good fish.” Erik said with a solemn nod. “And he will be missed.”

Darcy had caught Erik talking to the fish more than once, so she knew he actually meant it. Jane just didn’t get the need for companionship the same way.


	3. Darcy & Jane & Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy & Jane & Thor

“Spirit in the sky, please give us rain.”

“You know that’s not real, right?” Jane side eyed Darcy.

“Says the lady dating the god of thunder. Oh, does Thor do light rain or just pouring and storms? Cause maybe I should just be calling him.”

Jane shook her head and walked away.

“That’s not an answer! Yo, Thor, buddy! Can I get some light rain here? It’s been dry too long and this whole area could use a little relief.” Darcy shouted at the sky. It was winter in California, they were doing research and there hadn’t been a drop of rain in months.

“Ask and you shall receive, my friend!” Thor came barreling in bringing the rain.


End file.
